regrets:chaque choix en provoque
by princessenell
Summary: suite de "la banalité du mal" et "sort:solitude, contre-sort: aucun" dans la série: sept mots une semaine


**Regrets : chaque choix en provoque.**

_Me revoilà encore une fois pour vous transmettre la suite de cette série d'one-shots. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de monde lit ces chapitres mais j'espère que je n'écris pas pour rien ___

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture._

Mercredi, troisième jour de la semaine, troisième partie de ce carnet, troisième mot : regrets.

Je suis certain que chacun d'entre vous à eu au moins une fois dans sa vie un choix à faire, aussi bénin soit-il. Et je peux aussi vous assurer que lorsque vous avez choisi l'une ou l'autre solution, vous avez ressenti un petit quelque chose en vous qui vous faisiez douter, qui vous faisiez vous demander si vous n'auriez pas du réfléchir un peu plus avant de choisir.

Un choix, c'est si compliqué à faire, cela implique de tourner le dos à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose ; cela implique de prendre une décision qui changer à coup sûr son avenir ; cela implique de prendre le parti d'une personne en s'opposant à l'autre ; cela implique de se faire des amis autant que des ennemis ; cela implique énormément de choses.

Imaginer vous un instant que vous ayez le pouvoir de décider qui va vivre ou mourir, qui à le droit au bonheur et qui ne l'a pas, qui à le droit à l'éducation, qui à le droit de s'amuser…Il existe de nombreuses personnes dans le monde sorcier et Moldu qui voient leur vie commandée par d'autres individus. Et ces personnes doivent se soumettre aux choix de ces inconnus. Ceux-ci peuvent être des parents, des plus hauts gradés, des personnes importantes dans la société, elles peuvent tout être mais elles ont le pouvoir de contrôler de nombreuses vies.

Dans une guerre, il y a un chef par clan, voyez-vous, je fais partie de deux clans et j'ai deux chefs, deux personnes qui peuvent diriger mes actions, m'interdirent ceci, m'ordonner cela. Deux personnes qui m'empêchent de me considérer comme un être penseur.

Certains faits dans ma vie m'on marqués, et certain de mes choix, le peu que j'ai eu n'ont jamais été les bons. Cela a eu des conséquences graves pour des êtres qui m'étaient chers et pour de nombreuses personnes que je n'avais jamais vues.

Ces situations dans lesquelles je me suis retrouvé, je vais vous les compter, ce ne sera pas joli à entendre et vous me prendrez sûrement pour un monstre au final. Mais sachez d'ores et déjà que je regrette de ne pas avoir été assez sage pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Car il y a des décisions qui font moins de mal que d'autres, c'est celles-là que j'appelle les bonnes…seulement je ne les ai jamais pris, j'ai toujours choisi leur contraire : celles qui blessaient le plus de monde possible.

Si j'ai choisi de vous raconter ces souvenirs en particuliers, c'est surtout parce qu'il est plus facile de voir les erreurs des autres que les siennes. Alors les faits suivants seront j'espère assez marquants pour vous empêcher de prendre une décision trop hâtive dans une situation où chaque choix peut avoir une influence positive ou néfaste sur son entourage.

Je vais donc commencer maintenant la partie souvenir qui permettra normalement à votre cerveau de mettre en place les pièces du puzzle et ainsi créer une image de ce que peut être un mauvais choix et un bon…et vous ressentirez peut-être une infime partie des regrets qui ne me lâchent plus depuis mon premier choix que voici.

« -A partir de l'instant où cette marque sera apposée sur ton bras, tu n'auras pour seul but de me servir au prix de ta vie et tes envies. Si tu t'opposes maintenant à recevoir cette marque, tu ne feras pas partie de mes rangs et tu seras donc considéré comme ennemi. La balle est dans ton camp. »

Le jeune homme à peine âgée de 17 ans et qui devait sûrement juste sortir de l'école avança prudemment son bras gauche où il y aurait probablement la marque de son appartenance aux rangs du seigneur des ténèbres.

Je me souviendrai toujours de cette dernière phrase qu'a prononcé le seigneur des ténèbres qui devint alors mon premier maître. « La balle est dans ton camp » . Il me laissait alors le choix entre devenir un futur pion monstrueux ou mourir.

A cette époque, cet homme était un idéal pour moi, il était ma permission d'avoir un futur où je serai enfin reconnu pour mes capacités, il me permettrait d'augmenter ma maîtrise de mes pouvoirs et surtout de la magie noire qui avait toujours eu un attrait sur moi. Je pense que c'est dans le sang, toutes les générations avant moi avait eu un contact direct avec la magie noire sans pour autant sombrer dedans. Je comptais faire de même, je voulais juste apaiser ma soif de connaissance, et puis, tout le monde sait que ce qui est interdit attire un maximum de monde.

Mais revenons au choix que j'ai fait ce jour-là, je venais juste d'être sorti de l'adolescence, je n'avais aucune envie de mourir alors qu'enfin un avenir qui me correspondait s'offrait à moi. Je savais alors que mon nouveau mentor n'était pas une preuve de sagesse et de gentillesse mais il était puissant et je ne connaissait pas encore son trait de caractère que tout l monde met en avant aujourd'hui : sa monstruosité. Il avait toujours été affectueux envers nous…tant que l'on n'était pas marqué, c'était juste pour attirer de jeunes sots comme moi et tant d'autres.

Ce fut mon premier mauvais choix, j'aurais du choisir l'autre : mourir, me sacrifier pour sauver des tonnes de gens.

« -Severus, qu'as-tu de si important à me dire pour venir sans que je t'aies appelé au pré avis ?

-Maître, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Albus Dumbledore et l future professeur de divination de Poudlard.

-Je n'ai que faire qu'il ait embauché une saleté de voyante ! Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire…

-Non, mon Maître, ce que j'ai entendu doit être assez important vu que Dumbledore m'a chassé lorsqu'il m'a aperçu et ils ont arrêté leur conversation ! Apparemment, cette Sibylle Trelawney ; c'est son nom ;était en train de rapporter une prophétie vous concernant vous et une autre personne. Vous sachant très attiré par les prophéties et surtout celle-ci parlant de vous, je suis venu vous la rapporter tout de suite.

-Très bien, parle !

-Je n'ai malheureusement entendu que la première partie que voici :… »

Et comme un bêta, j'ai été tout raconté de ce que j'avais entendu de la prophétie qui allait être la cause de cette guerre. J'avais permis à mon maître de prendre de l'avance mais surtout j'avais signé l'arrêt de mort d'une famille.

Et quelle famille : elle comprenait un de mes meilleurs ennemis du collège :James Potter ; et la seule amie féminine que j'ai pu me faire au collège et qui m'avait permis de faire face : Lily Evans ; et enfin leur fils.

Et le pire dans tous cela était ce que je ressentais pour eux trois : de l'indifférence à la mort de l'un des maraudeurs, de la pitié pour leur bébé à peine âgé d'un an et de la douleur d'avoir vendu Lily au seigneur des ténèbres.

J'ai essayé par la suite de rétablir la situation, j'ai essayé d'avertir la famille mais Potter ne m'a pas cru, il pensait que je leur voulais du mal.

Le soir de leur mort, je suis allé voir les ruines de leur maison, j'ai vu Hagrid prendre le bébé ; Harry ; j'ai aussi compris que mon maître était mort. Ces évènements réunis m 'ont fait aller voir Dumbledore. J'avais désormais deux Maîtres mais j'œuvrais désormais pour le clan du nouveau-né de Lily et James Potter.

Ce deuxième choix que j'ai fais de tout répéter comme un perroquet sans réfléchir fut mon deuxième mauvais choix. Et celui-là avait tué deux personnes. Et même s'il avait contribué à renvoyer un moment le Lord, il avait laissé un orphelin qui n'aurait jamais la vie qu'il aurait du avoir.

« -Etes-vous sûr de vouloir sacrifier votre avenir pour espionner à mon compte ?

-Je crois que ma proposition et mes preuves sont assez claires pour que vous me croyez désormais. De toute façon, si vous ne me prenez pas comme espion de votre Ordre, je finirais à Azkaban sans pouvoir essayer de me racheter. Je préfère donc me rendre utile pour une cause juste au lieu de moisir en prison et de laisser mes compétences de côté. C'est à vous de choisir. Je m'en tiens à votre décision Albus Dumbledore. »

Et il m'avait alors accepté, j'ai introduit ce souvenir dans ces parchemins pour vous montrer qu'il existe aussi des personnes dans nos vies qui ont une intuition qui leur permet de faire les bons choix. C'est ce qu'avais fait Dumbledore en m'embauchant comme espion à son compte pour le retour de Lord Voldemort qui avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs.

Son choix permit à de nombreuses personnes d'être sauvées, certes grâce à mes infos mais je préfère ne pas me mettre d'honneur sur le dos, je ne les mérite, je rendais juste la pareille aux Hommes morts par ma faute.

« -Patmol est en danger ! Vous êtes le seul qui puissez l'aider.

-Comprenez-vous de quoi parle Potter Snape ?

-Aucunement »

(Nda : ce ne sont pas les paroles exactes, c'est volontaire)

Je suis bien entendu allé prévenir l'Ordre du fit que Sirius Black, le dit Patmol, était en danger. Mais il m'a fallu le temps de réfléchir. J'ai repensé ce jour-là à sa stupide blague qu'il m'avait faite en utilisant Lupin sous sa forme de loup-garou. J'e suis reparti dans mes appartements, j'ai pris le temps de me changer avant enfin de me décider d'aller prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. Cependant, le temps que j'ai mis à décider cela et le temps que les membres se préparent, et bien ce temps à contribué à la mort de mon deuxième meilleur ennemi. Je ne savais pas si je devais éprouver de regrets ou me sentir satisfait d'avoir réussi là où black avait raté.

Mais quand j'ai vu la figure du gosse, quand je l'a vu crier de douleur face à la mort de son dernier parent qu'il chérissait. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais encore pourri sa vie, que mes états d'âmes avait contribués à rendre la vie de ce garçon encore jeune encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était.

Il ne restait d'ailleurs maintenant plus qu'un dernier maraudeur en vie, en omettant volontairement Pettigrow qui ne méritait plus ce titre. Il restait Remus Lupin à qui j'avais aussi brisé un espoir : celui de travailler enfin malgré sa condition.

Je sais ce que cela fait d'être rejeté par ce que l'on est et tout fier de moi, j'avais fait le même chose avec lui. J'étais la cause de son renvoi du poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Et j'avais par la même occasion permis à la rumeur comme quoi personne ne restait à ce poste plus d'un an de prendre de l'ampleur.

Ces deux choix que j'ai fait concernant ces deux maraudeurs ont été encore les mauvais. L'un avait coulé Lupin dans une dépression à cause de son avenir bâclé et de la perte de son ami. L'autre avait aidé à Bellatrix de tuer Black et d'enlever un peu d'espoir à Harry potter. Dans les deux cas, rien de bon car une personne était morte et deux autres étaient en train de perdre l'espoir qu'un jour ils auraient une vie normale.

Il faut dire que pour moi, cet espoir était définitivement perdu. Surtout après toutes ces fautes de jugement que j'ai commis et tous ces mauvais choix que j'ai eu le malheur de faire.

Bref, il est temps que je m'arrête là, je vous ai fais part ici de mes pires erreurs, je ne vous ai pas détaillé tous les choix que j'avais pu faire dans toute ma vie…je ne pense pas que ce carnet aurait été assez pour les contenir tous. Mais mon but de toute façon était de vous faire réagir encore une fois sur le mot du jour.

Tout n'est pas rose dans la vie et celle-ci nous oblige presque tout le temps à prendre un chemin différent que l'on aurait voulu. Et c'est à ces croisements qu'il faut bien prendre le temps d'envisager toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous. Voyez comment je vais finir alors ne faîtes pas les imbéciles et ne devenez pas comme moi. J'ai certes réussi à vivre cinquante ans mais dans quelles conditions !

Réfléchir soit avec son cœur ou soit avec sa raison est très dangereux mais réfléchir avec les deux est la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire pour continuer sur une route sans embûches.

Il est temps de vous mettre la définition du mot de jour :

**Regrets ****: Remords douloureux ; repentir. Regret d'une faute.**

**Regretter ****: Etre mécontent de ; se reprocher de ce qu'on a fait. **_**Regretter une faute, une décision.**_

**Severus Snape, né garçon, sept années d'études Poudlard, maître des potions à Poudlard, directeur de la maison Serpentard à Poudlard, marqué comme mangemort par Lord Voldemort, marqué comme membre de l'Ordre en tant qu'espion par Albus Dumbledore, tué par Nagini.**

**Ne manque à personne et personne ne lui manque.**


End file.
